


Detour

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curious melody entices Oikawa down the school hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this awhile ago....

Oikawa finishes talking with the gaggle of girls that had stopped him at the beginning of lunchtime. He rounds a corner, taking his time to get back to class. There’s still a while before the bell rings, but he’s had enough interaction for the time being. As he swerves down another corridor something catches his attention. He pauses momentarily, pursing his lips.

There’s music drifting its way down the hall. Oikawa bites at his lower lip, deliberating on whether he should follow the sound or not. He remains frozen in the hallway for a few more moments before he continues, seeking out the musician. The tune is a haunting one, though it is still somehow euphonious too, enchanting Oikawa further down the hall. He comes to a stop outside the music room just as the melody turns downright somber. The door is slightly ajar, allowing him to peek inside. He pushes it open a little further.

Someone is sitting at the piano. Oikawa blinks, sucking in a sharp breath, shocked to find that it is Iwaizumi’s fingers flying over the keys. Iwaizumi’s eyes are closed so he doesn’t realise that he’s no longer alone. Enraptured, Oikawa remains where he is, watching as an translucent curtain billows from behind Iwaizumi, courtesy of the open window. The sunlight seeps into the room, dampened in brightness by the curtains. Instead of a harsh light, the room is shrouded in a soft, honeyed glow.

Iwaizumi’s eyes flutter for a moment but he continues to play without pause. His dark lashes settle heavily over his face, remaining closed. His cheekbones seem sharper, more defined with the light provided. For a moment his lips are turned down making his expression seem grim, sad even. Oikawa finally moves, stepping into the room.

The shuffle of Oikawa’s steps alert Iwaizumi to his presence. His eyes snap open, widening in surprise before he furrows his brows, frowning more prominently now. “I didn’t know you could play,” Oikawa says, walking further into the room, towards the piano, towards Iwaizumi. He waits for Iwaizumi to reply.

“It’s nothing,” he finally says, turning to look away. Iwaizumi pushes the bench out, moving to get up.

“Eh? Aren’t you going to play more?” Oikawa takes a few steps closer. “The bell won’t ring for another ten minutes.”

Iwaizumi’s hands clench into fists for a moment before they relax and he shakes his head. “No, I... no.”

Oikawa’s bottom lip juts out into a pout. “Why not?” Something dawns on him then, making him smirk instead. “Could it be that Iwa-chan is embarrassed?” Iwaizumi scowls at him, but there’s a telling pink to his cheeks and ears. “You don’t need to be,” Oikawa says, softer, losing the teasing edge to his voice.

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi steps away from the piano. “I’m just done playing,” he says, voice gruff, still not looking at Oikawa. His posture is stiff and his expression seems almost morose, though it’s hard to truly tell because he refuses to look at Oikawa.

“Are you sure? You stopped a bit suddenly.” Oikawa steps in front of Iwaizumi, placing a hand over his shoulder. “There’s still time, if you want to finish.”

Iwaizumi finally glances at Oikawa. His body tenses and he seems torn, but he shakes his head again. “No... no, it’s okay. I was just... I mean...” He sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I’m done; I need to eat my lunch still anyway.”

“You mean you’ve been here the whole time?” Oikawa asks, surprised. “Are you o-”

“I just felt like playing,” Iwaizumi says, cutting Oikawa off. His tone signals that he won’t elaborate any further, at least not right now. Oikawa nods, pulling his hand back and letting it drop to his side.

“Well, you still have those 10 minutes left to eat, then.”

“Ah... hn.” Iwaizumi inclines his head slightly. His eyes glimmer with gratefulness for a moment before he brushes past Oikawa, walking towards the door.

Despite the many questions that have sprung into Oikawa’s mind, he leaves them for the time being. He’s aware that Iwaizumi will just push him away and shut him out if he pries too hard when he’s not ready to share. So instead of bombarding him with his queries he follows after him, back out into the hall chatting idly about the mundane activities he’d been doing before he found Iwaizumi.

He can wait for answers. Oikawa has always had the ability to be patient when it counts after all.


End file.
